Brunchroom Brawl
}} The brunchroom descends into an all-out brawl. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Gannji ◀ ▶ * Enor ◀ ▶ * Brunchroom Barkeeper ◀ ▶ * Brunchroom Warlock ◀ ▶ * Brunchroom Monk ◀ ▶ * Brunchroom Soulknife ◀ ▶ * Brunchroom Lizardfolk Soldier ◀ ▶ * Brunchroom Human Soldier ◀ Transcript Warlock: You almost made me choke! Roy: OK, no, let's not do anything rash. Or clichéd. Gannji (whispering): Come on, out the back door! Warlock: Now, learn why warlocks are an eldritch part of this Complete Breakfast! Roy ducks, Gannji is hit by a purple beam Roy: Whoa! Gannji: Aaa! Enor: Hey! That's my best friend you're— Roy: Not so— Roy: —FAST! Roy swings Enor by his tail and smashes a table with him, "KRAKKK!", wasting drinks of two patrons. Roy: How do you like me NOW, "Sparky"? Lizardfolk Soldier: HEY! Human Soldier: I just had this armor dry cleaned! The two soldiers walk toward Roy, angrily. Roy: Well, I guess one of us was bound to make this spiral out of control. It might as well be me this time. Belkar: Oh, I'd love to get involved, but you have to be careful when you're an ass-kicker of our caliber. Mr. Scruffy: Meow? Meow? Belkar: A small scuffle like this, we'd probably stop it in its tracks by just trouncing everyone involved. And then we wouldn't get to watch it. Belkar sips his drink while Mr. Scruffy walks on the bar. Mr. Scruffy overturns a bowl of maggots, "thunk." The maggots land on one of the customers. Soulknife: Ugggh!! Monk: I heard a lizardfolk order a bowl of maggots—but why would he fling them at you??? The soulknife produces two red glowing swords of mental energy. Soulknife: You can ask him after we kick his scaly green behind. Belkar enjoys looking at an eight person fight and jumps up. Roy has the human soldier in a headlock as he gets punched by the lizardfolk soldier. Gannji cracks the warlock with the blunt end of his weapon as the Soulknife swings her glowing swords at him. The monk nails Enor in the face with a flying kick. The bartender is hiding behind the bar. Belkar: Much better. D&D Context * The patrons of the B&B include two non-core classes: ** The patron at the bar announces that he is a Warlock. Warlocks are a non-core class, and so are not in the SRD. They were introduced as a class in D&D 3.5 edition in the 2004 supplement, Complete Arcane. Warlocks do not cast spells like wizards and sorcerers, but rather have spell-like abilities which they can use at will. The purple ray that the warlock shoots in this strip is the most important of these, the "eldritch blast". ** The female character with the pair of glowing red blades appears to be a Soulknife. The Soulknife class is a psionic class, that is, its powers are based in mental energy, rather than arcane or divine magic. Psionics are an optional rule in D&D games. She has two mind blades, which means she is using the Shape Mind Blade class feature, making her at least 5th level. Trivia * This is the final appearance of the Brunchroom Human Soldier. He first appeared in #728. External Links * 730}} View the comic * 157638}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Eldritch Blast Category:Uses Mind Blade Category:Uses Shape Mind Blade Category:Roy and Belkar Become Gladiators